Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by Keylie123
Summary: Kagome's long long time boyfriend just broke up with her for another girl. She has just graduated high school and things are not looking up for her until she wins the drawing to go on tour with famous musician, Inuyasha for the summer. Will love blossom b
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat in her last class of the day, bored out of her mind. One minute felt like an hour.

'At least there is only four more days of this torture and then graduation', thought Kagome.

She would be free from this boring institute and never have to step foot in it again.

Lately things sucked for Kagome; she broke up with her long time boyfriend, Hojo. He was sick of her not committing to the relationship like he was, so he went on to greener pastures—the new foreign exchange student named Rachael from the states to be exact.

Hojo left her for another girl. She suspected he had been going behind her back with the new found relationship for a while. Her friends would say they saw him hug her, peck her on the lips, and Erri saw them holding hands at the fair that was downtown; the fair he could not take Kagome to because Hojo had to work. All the facts were there, yet she would not let herself believe it. There had to be a reason he was doing that, right? Maybe they were good friends; friends hug and hold hands….Yuka and Erri must have seen someone else kiss the girl on the lips, it couldn't be Hojo. Hojo was the man who promised to be Kagome's forever, not leave her forever.

They had plans after high school. They were gonna go to the community college; since it was close and cheap and save up enough money to get an apartment together. Those plans that meant so much to each other just a little while ago, were now nothing.

She must have been an awful girlfriend as well because since he had been dating Rachael, she has never seen him happier. There was always a smile on his face and he just looked very content. It made it easier for her to know at least one of them came out happy in this, even if it was the wrong person.

Is was not until after enough tears were shed to fill a lake and all the junk food eaten to feed ten elephants that she realized that all of this was not going to fix anything and if she truly cared for him that seeing him happy should make her happy.

They looked like a cute couple-him with chocolate brown hair and his athletic build and her with her chestnut curled hair and perfect hour-glass figure. Kagome hated the girl because she was so beautiful. Kagome still felt like there was a glitch of hope, but she knew she could never compete with her beauty- this girl had him under her spell.

Of coarse Rachael gave Hojo all of the attention he had been needing.

Kagome did not know why, but she now knew and deep down always knew that something was not right with Hojo and Kagome's relationship, she could never open up. It was as if she did not feel "that" connection. She still hurt though, sure they had been dating for almost two years, why wouldn't she.

She was almost in a way relieved that it was over now.

"If he can leave me for something like this after all we had been through, then maybe it was the right thing after all.", said Kagome.

'I am after all only eighteen years old, I have all the time in the world.', thought Kagome

Mr. Right would come for her one of these days, she was sure—she would just have to wait.

Class finally was let out and Kagome headed down the hall towards her locker. When she opened it she saw Hojo's jacket in there.

"Damn, I forgot to give him this back", said Kagome.

She did have to admit, she missed the smell of it, it was of that masculine smell that she had come to know as Hojo.

Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi walked up just as she was clutching onto her now ex-boyfriend's jacket, with curiosity in their eyes.

"Why do you still have Hojo's jacket? Are you two dating again?", asked Erri.

Just as Kagome was about to answer, Hojo and his new girlfriend came up to Kagome's locker. They each had one of their hands on the other's butt as if they were the only ones that mattered.

'That's what Hojo wanted me to do? That is disgusting.', Kagome thought to herself.

He went right up to Kagome, with his hand still on Rachael's butt and snatched his coat.

"I will be needing this.", he said with a cocky tone to his voice as he placed it around the new girl's shoulders and gave her a kiss.

The girl was all giggles. Kagome really hated him at this moment. They walked away hand-in-hand.

Kagome anger quickly faded into pain, 'Why did he do that?', thought Kagome. 'I guess I mean nothing to him. As her eyes got glossy.

' No, It's for the best, it is for the best, it is for the best, she kept repeating in her mind.'

"It must be hard.", said Yuka.

"Sometimes, but I will be fine soon.", Kagome choked out.

This was harder than she thought it was going to be. It was kind of lonely not having a boyfriend anymore, Kagome got used to it and missed the feeling of someone being there for her.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up", said Ayumi. Let's go shopping! That always cheers a girl up."

"Sounds like a plan Ayumi, let me quick call my Mom and tell her quick though.", said Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Idon't own Inuyasha.

They all piled into Kagome's old beater car and headed towards the mall. She was the only one with a car, so she offered to drive so they wouldn't have to take the bus.

Her old car had seen its better days—about half of the pretty red the car used to be was now rust, there was a crack on the passenger side window, and the gear for "park" didn't work; she had to put it in neutral then use the emergency brake to stay parked.

"Kagome, are you sure this car is reliable.", asked a worried Erri.

"Yeah, well at least to the mall we should be fine.", said Kagome

"What!", Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi all shouted.

"I am kidding guys, it will be fine. I use it everyday to get back and forth. How about some music?", said Kagome quickly changing the subject. She didn't want them to worry, so she figured she would take their minds off of it and turn on some tunes from the radio. Besides she wasn't so sure it would make it either.

All of the girls gasped.

The song that came on was the new single from Inuyasha. He was the latest crave. All of the girls loved him.

"I love this song!", exclaimed Yuka.

All of the girls started singing along to the radio.

Kagome began to think about Inuyasha. Why wouldn't the girls love Inuyasha, Kagome had seen pictures—he was hot. He has long flowing silver hair that glowed with beauty. It was the same color as the moon on crisp spring night. 'I wonder how many hair products he use's to keep that shine?' she thought to herself as she chuckled a little. He also had the most unique and breathtaking eyes she had ever laid eyes on. When she saw those eyes in the pictures or on TV, it was like she was being lured to them. They were like two sparkling amber jewels. Kagome had never seen somebody with golden colored eyes, so she wondered if perhaps they were colored contacts and that he used as a gimmick for attention. That made her sick, she hated fake people. She liked people who did not hide who they were—and why she liked Inuyahsa, she had no idea. She usually did not fall for the latest fad, but Inuyasha was different to her.

In fact, it was not his appearance that made her like him, but his voice. She didn't even know what he looked like the first time she heard his song on the radio. She fell in love with the way he sang; which made her want to find more out about this guy. He had that pure, kind of raspy tone. You could hear what he felt as he sang the song and that was hard to find nowadays. Most of the singers out there these days sang what was given to them without knowing what the song means— 'You have to of experienced the lyrics that are in the song to sing it correctly or else it is all phony', thought Kagome. Inuyasha obviously experienced each of his songs because you could hear the pain, hatred, guilt, or happiness within each song. It was if he was reliving the memories through the song.

This song on the radio this time sounded like he was in deep pain and filled with sadness. 'I wonder what happened to him to make him feel that way', pondered Kagome. Kagome listened to the lyrics to see if she could figure it out; it was at the chorus.

'You broke my heart

You lost my hopes

What do I have to do to be perfect for you?

You gave me false faith

You treated me like a ghost

What do I have to do to be perfect for you?'

Kagome listened on.

The need to be by me….

Was that just an act—

Or was something there all along.

It's like you want to hurt me,

You like to see to see me in pain

Can't you see that although I'm not a rose—

That I am the one for you

Or are you too fixed on the lies

To see true happiness here.

You broke my heart the moment you

Looked away.

Then the chorus started again. Wow, he must of loved someone deeply, but they would not accept him for who he was. That is sad. I wonder why? That is similar to Hojo and I; he could not accept the person I was with him, so he found someone who could fill his void that he had with me. I guess I am just not the public display of affection type of person or maybe just not with him. Kagome sighed, 'I guess I will never know.'

The song ended just when Kagome pulled into the parking lot to find a spot. She was determined to find a good spot, although today the parking lot seemed unusually full. Kagome spotted someone up front leaving and quickly took the spot ;then put the car in neutral, and pulled the parking brake. She really needed that looked at, it was getting a bit annoying.

"We made it alive.", teased Ayumi.

Kagome patted the engine and praised it, "Good car, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, you need help Kagome. It needs a good kicking, that's what it needs.", said Ayumi

Kagome waved her off and headed towards the entrance.

"By the way", said Kagome. "I need to buy Inuyasha's CD."

"You don't have it yet!", a flabbergasted Erri exclaimed.

"I will shortly, let's head to the music store first", said Kagome.

As they were approaching the music store, they noticed there was a crowd gathered around it.

"What is going on, said Kagome.

Ayumi managed to squeeze through to see what was going on as Kagome, Yuka, and Erri waited for her. Ayumi is always good at getting to what she wants and this was not exception as they heard her yell "MOVE!...please?"

Ayumi came back out with a face filled with pure ecstasy and some papers in her hands.

"O My, you guys will not believe this! Guess What?", barely able to keep it in.

"What, all three of them said in sync.

"There is a raffle going on!."

"For what?", asked Kagome.

"To go on tour this summer with Inuyasha!", Ayumi blurted out. " I got the forms for us all to fill out."

All of the girls squealed with excitement.

"It says here that the winner gets to choose three friends to take to the last concert of the summer back here in Tokyo and go backstage as well.", said Yuka. So, if one of us wins, we all will eventually meet Inuyasha!", she went on.

"How come nobody heard of this before, I mean this is pretty BIG news.", said Erri.

"This is the only day people can sign up for it. I heard somebody in the crowd say it was a surprise to his fans for being there for him, it is his way of thanking them", said Ayumi…or it could be because Inuyasha is looking for a girl to sweep him off of his feet!. Yeah, and then they will get married and that lucky girl will get to rip his clothes off and…..

Ayumi noticed the three girls were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Well, it is the thought that counts right?" Ayumi said now a little pink in the cheeks at her sudden outburst.

She decided to change the topic to someone other than herself. "Kagome this could be good for you.", said Ayumi.

"How so?", asked Kagome.

"Well, maybe you and Inuyasha will become boyfriend and girlfriend and make

Hojo jealous. He only deserves it ya know.", Ayumi said.

"Yeah right, you are in another one of your little fantasies again. Even if I did win, it is not like he would like a silly ole' school girl like me. He is probably the type to go for a super model or actress. Most of these celebrities put on an act, it is so fake. Didn't he go out with that actress, Kiloko for a while?", asked Kagome.

"Her name is Kikyo, not Kiloko and besides you need to be more optimistic. He broke up with Kikyo a while ago now, he is probably completely over her. If you are so negative about this, why are you putting your name in the drawing? You must like him a little.", said Ayumi.

"I do like him as a musician and it would be fun to travel around and see what actually goes on behind the scenes.", answered Kagome.

"You're no fun.", said Ayumi.

As Kagome was filling out the form she wondered what Inuyasha would be like. Somehow he doesn't seem phony like all the other famous people, but she could not know that for sure. If she won, she could try and find out what was behind that song of his. What was she thinking, there was no chance that she would win anyway. She never won anything much, except maybe a sticker in elementary school for good behavior and that didn't even really count.

They turned in the form and finished their shopping. Kagome got Inuyasha's CD finally and a cute new, short midnight blue skirt with a white halter top. If she did win this raffle she would now know all of Inuyasha's songs and she would look quite cute meeting him.

Nobody knew when the winner would be announced, so they all just had to wait and be patient…yeah right.

It was finally the last day of class and once again she was in world history. The professor kept lecturing—even though it was the last day. What more could the teacher tell them, listening was the least of their worries, their heads were filled with their long awaited freedom of summer and starting their new lives outside of high school.

'Last hour of class for the whole day, the whole school year.', thought Kagome. 'Her mind wandered off thinking about the contest to go on tour with Inuyasha. As far as she knew nobody was announced as the winner yet. It is officially almost summer break and no winner, how depressing.', reflected Kagome.

DING, DING, DING!

It was the bell to symbolize the end of the school day.

As she was walking out the door, she heard her professor say something about have a fun and safe summer and don't forget about what you have learned in this class.

'Yeah, I will review my notes from this class over the summer so I never forget….NOT!', thought Kagome.

Graduation

"Kagome Higurashi", the principle announced as Kagome walked up to the stage. She was concentrating on walking without falling, anyone who knew her, knew she was a klutz. If she fell in front of everyone as she was walking towards her diploma, she would definitely be remembered.

She made it across the stage.

'Whew! Go me!', Kagome thought with a big grin.

After sitting for another hour, she finally could make her break to freedom. Her family told her she could take her time and say goodbye to her friends, but they had to leave because Grandpa was "STARVING", as he put it. Even though they all knew he wasn't.

"Before we leave Kagome, I want to give you your graduation present.", said Kagome's mom.

"Aww, mom you didn't have to do that.", said Kagome.

"Well it isn't a new car or anything, but I think you will like it anyways.", said Ms. Higurashi as she handed her a small box wrapped in 'Congrats!' paper.

Kagome unwrapped it and soon realized it was a jewelry box.

"It was my mothers and now I want you to have it as you start your new life.", said Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a sapphire gem with a pure gold chain supporting it.

"I know it is not much, but….", Ms. Higurashi was cut off when Kagome came up and embraced her mother. "No, mom it is wonderful. Thank you so much!", Kagome's mom patted her back as her eyes glistened with tears. Her daughter was now a beautiful young woman. When they finally finished their 'Mother-Daughter' moment the others congratulated her and then they left.

Kagome stayed and took a few pictures with some friendly acquaintances. It was sad, this was the only life she knew and now she had to start all over again. She was now an adult, but in a way she was looking forward to it all.

She walked up to her car and heard Ayumi yell out to her.

"Kagome!", yelled Ayumi.

"Hey, what's up Ayumi?", said Kagome.

"Can I have a ride home? My parents already left! And I don't have a ride .", said Ayumi.

"Sure, hop in.", Kagome told her.

Kagome did not mind at all, Ayumi's house was just past her's down the road a little ways.

Kagome drove off and after Ayumi mumbled some harsh things about her family they began talking about what they were going to do for their summer.

"I think I might get a job.", said Kagome. My car has seen its younger days, maybe I could fix it up."

"I think you need a new car altogether. Who knows one of us might go on tour with Inuyasha and then you won't have to work.", said Ayumi.

Kagome turned onto their block, "I wish, but that will never…."

"Kagome why are all of those people at your house, I think I see channel 17 news. Wait a minute, Kagome!...I think you won!", exclaimed Ayumi.

Kagome slowed down in front of the shrine.

"There she is!", yelled a woman.

All of a sudden, a bunch of people and cameras surrounded the car.

"How does it feel to have won the raffle to go on tour with Inuyasha, Miss. Higurashi?", asked the same woman.

Kagome and Ayumi looked at each other and screamed with exhilaration. Kagome got out of the car and was greeted by a man named Miroku.

"Hi Miss. Higurashi, I am Miroku— Inuyasha's assistant. Congratulations. You must go pack your things, a limo will be waiting for you when you come back out.

Kagome and Ayumi ran into the shrine. Ayumi helped Kagome pick out her wardrobe, after all she was going to be with Inuyasha ALL summer; she needed to look her best. Kagome remembered the outfit she had bought at the mall and put it on. "You look great, Kagome!", said Ayumi. Boy, was she glad she got that outfit. It showed off her best features. She did not want to be too glammed up. She didn't want to act like she was trying too hard, so the outfit was perfect. She also put on the necklace her mother gave her, it looked good with the outfit she had one. They packed in no time. Kagome went downstairs and said goodbye to her Mom, Sota, and her Grandpa. They were a little shocked, but knew full well what was happening. Kagome had told them all about it when she got home from the mall.

"Be a good girl and if you need to talk about ANYTHING, please call me." Kagome's Mom said. Her Mom had her hands on her shoulders in a tight grasp, she was afraid to let her daughter go.

"It is ok Mom, I will call you everyday." Mrs. Higurashi's grip loosened a bit.

"I will miss you Kagome, I love you.", said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I love you too, Mom.", said Kagome. They went into a tight embrace for a while the she went to hug Sota and Grandpa goodbye.

"Tell me everything and it would be nice if maybe you could sneak me to one of the shows.", said Sota.

Kagome laughed, "I will try squirt." as she rubbed his head.

Kagome's grandpa looked shocked. He was probably going to ask the people out there if they wanted to do a documentary of the Shrine or tell them a long story about the shrine. He loved telling people the history behind the Shrine, but Kagome, Sota, and Mom were sick of the stories and had heard them so much that they could tell them backwards. So, he goes around and tries to find people who are willing to listen to the tale of the Shrine.

Kagome waved them all one last goodbye and walked out the door with her luggage. Ayumi greeted her and told her to have fun (winkwink) and to call her for all the juicy details. She hugged Ayumi and walked towards the limo. Cameras were flashing everywhere. She felt like a movie star! Miroku smiled as he saw her and opened the door for her.

She got in and couldn't control her giggles, she almost didn't notice that another woman was in the car with her.

"Hi, my name is Sango. I am Inuyasha's wardrobe and hairstylist. I will also be your wardrobe and hairstylist. Inuyasha is sorry he could not be here at the moment, but he sent me to keep you company. I hope that is ok?", said Sango.

Kagome couldn't believe it, her own hairstylist and wardrobe consultant. This was going to be better than she thought. Maybe now she could find out what Inuyasha use's in his hair, Kagome giggled to herself.

"It is fine, no worries.", said Kagome.

Kagome looked back at the Shrine one last time and said," This is going to be no ordinary summer."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was bursting with excitement by the time the limo stopped outside the entrance of a big hotel building. She saw people standing on either side of the path before the stairwell into the hotel. They were kept in by red velvet ropes and loads of security guards. They must be Inuyasha's fans because some were holding up signs with his name on it. They all were facing the limo in anticipation.

'They are going to be a bit disappointed when all they see is little me.', thought Kagome.

That thought quickly faded when she also saw tons of photographers, ready to snap a picture when she came out of the limo.

'Wow, this is really happening isn't it', Kagome asked herself

She knew she had won, but it was still settling inside of her. A man wearing a red and gold uniform opened the door to the limo and Kagome knew that this was it. She took in a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come.

Kagome stepped out of the limo and was blinded by all of the lights and flashing of the cameras. She held up her arms to cover her face.

'I hope it's not always like this.', though Kagome. 'I don't know how celebrities can get used to all of this, I am already feeling dizzy.'

She knew celebrities had to deal with this all of the time, but she didn't know she would be a target, especially since Inuyasha was not with her.

"This way.", said Sango as she pulled Kagome into the building.

"Thanks, I couldn't even tell which way I was supposed to go. All I saw were bright blue flashes everywhere.", said Kagome a little embarrassed.

"You will get used to it. It is all in where you keep your eyes focused at. I will help you out later. You did good for a first timer. Miroku had to practically carry me, my first time. I was on the verge of fainting, I was so light-headed." confessed Sango.

Kagome gave Sango a smile.

'She was going to get along with her just fine. Sango made her feel so comfortable as thought they had been friends for a long time.

As Kagome's eyes began to focus, she realized how big the hotel lobby was.

Kagome noticed Miroku was already at the front desk and another hotel worker was just coming by; pushing her bags on a luggage cart.

Kagome was not used to having someone bring her own bags to her room. Yeah, she saw it in movies, but she never thought she would be in a hotel this nice.

Her eyes moved to the ceiling and became fixated on the giant chandelier in the middle of the lobby.

'This was definitely not the type of hotel she was used to', thought Kagome as she giggled.

She only ever stayed in just a simple hotel. Sota and she thought that it was a nice hotel if it had a swimming pool inside of it, but this hotel had a giant chandelier and people who took your bags for you.

"Wow, this place is incredible!", Kagome couldn't help but let out.

Kagome felt as thought she was in a museum and was not allowed to touch anything or she would be kicked out.

"This is Inuyasha's family hotel. His father and brother run them. There is a chain of them all around the world.", said Sango.

"So he gets to stay in them for free as he travels, I am assuming?", asked Kagome.

"Well….", Sango started. She seemed a bit hesitant to answer.

"Yes he does get to stay free, but there is an agreement he has to oblige to or else the deal is broken.", answered Sango.

"What kind of agreement.", a now even more curious Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is not allowed to come in contact with his brother at anytime.", said Sango looking rather nervous.

"And why is…", started Kagome before she was interrupted by Miroku.

"Hey girls, your room is all ready. You are on the fourteenth floor. You and Sango will be sharing the room.", said Miroku.

Kagome did not mind at all, she liked Sango.

"We are roomies! We will have a blast.", said Sango.

Kagome giggled as they headed towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened up and another worker wearing the red and gold uniform greeted us.

"Hello, how do you do ladies, what floor will you be heading up to?", asked the man.

'This was getting even more interesting." thought Kagome. 'Our own elevator man, this really was a lavish hotel.'

They both now stood outside the door to their room.

"Are you ready for this, said Sango. " If you thought the lobby was nice, wait until you see our room."

Kagome was about ready to squeal for joy she was so excited. She didn't even think about what was in hold for her behind those doors. She had almost forgotten about it, everything up to this point was all ready too much for her to take for one evening. Everything kept getting better and better. She doubted anything else in her life could top how she felt today.

Sango opened the doors and Kagome's jaw immediately dropped open. She walked in to explore around. She saw her luggage nearby. When you first walk in there is a sitting area with a HUGE flat screen T.V. It was double the size of her own family room. A little further in , in another room there was a dining table and a fridge. She walked back out into the living room area and found a hallway; there were two doors on either side.

"Which room do you want?", asked Sango.

'Which room?', thought Kagome. She figured they would sleep in the same room and that the other door was the bathroom.

Sango looked at Kagome with amusement. This was just how she was when she first started going on tour with Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the door to the left and almost passed out with disbelief. There was an enormous bed in the middle of the room with a desk, another flat screen television, and two more doors to be opened. She opened one of the doors and was flabbergasted.

"A walk-in closet!". Shouted Kagome. "I don't even have enough clothes to fit a quarter of this closet."

"I can help with that.", Sango piped in.

Kagome jumped up with delight. At the end of the closet there was a tall mirror, much like the ones you would see at a clothing store if you were in the dressing room.

"I do not deserve all this.", stated Kagome.

Kagome rushed out of the closet and opened the other door. Inside was a gigantic bathroom. Inside was a shower and hot tub area and in a separate area a powder room with mirrors and lights all around.

This is just too much, she still felt like she shouldn't touch anything.

She heard Sango yelling her name in the distance, she followed the voice and it was in the other room across the hall. The room looked exactly the same except everything was on opposite sides.

"Do you always stay in rooms like this?", asked Kagome.

"Well, no. This is a double room. I usually am by myself, so I only get a one room suite, but it all is pretty much the same.", answered Sango.

"This is great!", proclaimed Kagome.

"Follow me Kagome, we have some work to do.", said Sango.

Kagome followed her into the bathroom, where there was already make-up set out. Just then there was a knock at the door to Sango's bedroom.

"Come in.", yelled Sango. "I sent someone to come in and bring us extra towels. It is always nice to have a little extra."

A young maid with ebony hair came in with towels up to her nose.

"You want to look your best when you see Inuyasha, don't you? Take a seat", said Sango.

Kagome forgot that Sango was now her make-up and wardrobe assistant now.

"Are you nervous about meeting Inuyasha?", asked Sango.

"I honestly almost forgot about him—this all a lot to take in. But now that you mention it, I am getting a little uneasy.", said Kagome

"He is a great guy once you get to know him. You have nothing to worry about, you are a nice girl.", said Sango.

The maid bowed before us and asked us if we needed anything else. Sango said no and off she went.

Now with Inuyasha

Inuyasha just finished his show for the night and was exhausted, he had had a long day filled with interviews, performances, and photo shoots. He was happy that he had two more nights of his show and then he had a week where he got to take off and relax. It was a much needed holiday for him, times had been so hectic.

Tonight during the performance, he reached out his hand to his fans (wrong idea) and the girls surrounding the area reached up at him and ended up tearing of half of his shirt. He actually liked that shirt too; which reminded him that he had to tell Sango another piece of clothing was destroyed by hungry fans. She would not like it since she was the one who designed it and made it with her own two hands.

He left his dressing room and walked past Koga's dressing room. He could hear Koga and another man inside arguing. He was not interested enough to listen in. He hated that Koga was his opening act, the two despised each other. They had always been rivals growing up in the music scene.

Everything seemed quiet tonight. Miroku and Sango were not there with him this night.

"Why aren't they here tonight? I cannot remember, I must be really tired.", said Inuyasha.

I was about to take a little nap on his drive to the hotel when his phone rang.

"Hello", said Inuyasha

"Hey, it me."

Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere, it was his best friend Miroku who also happened to be his assistant.

"Don't forget that the girl who won the contest is here tonight.", said Miroku

"Damn, that's tonight? I thought it was next week.", said Inuyasha a bit frustrated.

"No, it is tonight. I knew you would forget (sigh). Listen you don't have to do much with her tonight just meet her and get to know her a little. I mean, you are going to be with her all summer long ya know.", said Miroku.

"I know, I know.", said Inuyasha.

"Good, her name is Kagome. See you at the hotel.", said Miroku and he hung up.

Inuyasha forgot that one of his fans was going to follow him around all summer long. He still did not understand why it had to be a whole summer, why not a week or two? He remembered his talk with his manager, Kaede.

flashback to talk with Kaede

Inuyasha: Why am I doing this again?

Kaede: For you.

Inuyasha: For me?

Kaede: No, did I say you? I meant for your fans. They made you who you are you know? Without them you wouldn't be where you are today. You owe them this.

Inuyasha: Yeah, I suppose you are right. I love my fans.

End Flashback

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kaede really did do this for him. He had been really down since his breakup with Kikyo and Kaede thought he needed something to get his mind off of her. She was not trying to play love doctor or anything, just bring back the old Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally got to the hotel and stopped to sign some autographs for his fans that were still waiting outside to see him. His room was on the fourteenth floor as well.

'Maybe, I can take a twenty minute nap before I meet her.', thought Inuyasha.

He opened his door and saw a young lady with black hair sitting on the sofa.

'They sent her in here to meet me when I got here? Farewell to my power nap.', thought Inuyasha.

The girl shot up and screamed when she saw him.

'Great a crazy fan.", thought Inuyasha.

"Hi, you must be Kagome.", Inuyasha said.

The girl just kept screaming.

"Can I get you something to drink?", asked Inuyasha.

Just then somebody knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Hold on one minute", Inuyasha said to the crazy fan.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw a pretty girl with raven hair stand before him.

"Hi.", she said. "My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha slowly turned around at the other girl who was looking in the mirror fixing her hair.

Sango came up behind Kagome with a confused look on her face.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?", asked Sango.

"I came in my room and there was a girl sitting on my sofa. I thought she was the contest winner. Are you the real winner?", said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Yes, I thought so.", answered Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome entered the room.

The girl looked up and soon got an angry expression on her face.

"Why did you have to come, you spoiled everything.", said they girl.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. It was the maid who brought in the towels for them earlier.

"She must of heard us talking about Inuyasha.", said Sango. "So, she got the key to Inuyasha's room and impersonated you Kagome ."

"NO! This in not supposed to happen. I was the one who should have won the contest. I am Inuyasha's biggest fan, not you!", screamed the girl.

"It's ok.", said Inuyasha as he tried to calm her down.

"No, it is not!", shouted the girl. Her whole body was shaking with anger. She reached into her purse and pulled out a gun. She aimed it at Kagome. "I am the real winner, not you."

A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger..hehe. I just wanted to give you all the three chapters I wrote on the same day because I want to know if you like where the story is going or not. If you find any spelling errors let me know. Enjoy!


End file.
